Kenshin: Upon Darkness
by Takuun
Summary: (My first fic. so don't blow a cow if it's bad.) After the season on TV ended and Kenshin and Kaoru got married. They now have a fourteen year old daughter named Coshin. Kaoru is away on a buisness trip and Kenshin is called upon to save yet another race
1. The Beginning

Kenshin: Upon Darkness  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Kenshin or anything in this.  
  
Note: Kaorou DOES NOT appear!  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1- The Beginning  
  
He awoke with a start. His heart was pumping as he tried to gain his bearings. When he looked around, he saw nothing. There was no grass, no sky, no dojo, none of his friends were there as well. It was black, the essence of emptiness.  
  
A bright, mask-like face appeared out of the darkness. Kenshin closed his eyes because the pulsating light radiating from the was brighter than the light of the sun.  
  
"Hello, Kenshin." Kenshin covered his ears. The noise had been loud and sudden and it had been enough to hurt his ears. When he pulled his hands away and opened his eyes he saw that he was definitely not in the dojo anymore. The sky was purple and the ground was blue.  
  
"Where am I and why am I here?" Kenshin questioned as he looked around.  
  
The voice boomed again, "We are the Cartix, you are here because we need you Batousi." Kenshin smiled, "Don't call me Batousi, call me Kenshin," his face then became serious, "but why do you need me?"  
  
The face's stare was still blank as it said, "The demons Kenshin, the demons." Kenshin's face took on a quizzical look. "Demons? Aliens have problems with demons?"  
  
The voice took a slightly agitated tone, "Yes, we do have problems with demons. They attack and destroy our settlements. We could do it on our own but they are from your dimension, that is why we cannot hurt them, but you can."  
  
"So why did you choose me instead of any army?" he asked.  
  
The mask let out what Kenshin thought was a groan.  
  
"Your sword, your sword. It is the only blade that can cut through their armor." He nodded. "I will help you." As these words rang out the face and realm melted away.   
  
He found himself standing on a plot of land.  
  
He looked around and found that the grass was green and that the sky was blue.  
  
When he looked forward he saw a village, decimated, destroyed.  
  
Buildings were on fire and no signs of life were around.  
  
He knelt down and examined the ruins.  
  
'These are new!' he thought.  
  
He wandered through the ruins and searched thoroughly.  
  
From the looks of it the Cartix had abandoned it quickly.  
  
When he looked up he saw a dark black figure standing in the midst of the rubble.  
  
Horns, the teeth of a rat…. A demon!  
  
Kenshin reached for the hilt of his katana blade.  
  
The demon's claw-like hands shifted and changed into two, double-bladed axes.  
  
Sweat beads ran down from Kenshin's forehead.  
  
He rushed at his opponent and the battle began.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Hehehe, I know, pathetic first chappie.  
  
If I get 3 reviews I'll do the next chapter. 


	2. The Antics of being stupid!

Kenshin the slayer: Hi! I'm back with the second chapter!  
  
I only got two reviews but I decided to continue anyway!  
  
Kaoru- Oh, please! Let me do the disclaimer!  
  
KS: Okay  
  
Kaoru: KS does not own Rurouni Kenshin and never will.  
  
He does own Coshin though. *stares dreamily at Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin: Ayiieee! *runs from Kaoru*  
  
KS: ehe, *sweat drop*  
  
Kenshin: *runs up* O yeah and Josh (KS) Doesn't like M he likes…… *falls over dead*  
  
KS: *Blows on his finger* Hope you like this chapter introducing Coshin.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
The Antics (of being stupid!)  
  
A soft pitter-pat echoed through out the dojo.  
  
Coshin's bare feet hit the wooden floor boards as she ran through the dojo.  
  
"Dad!? Daddy!?" The girl of fourteen called out.  
  
Her black hair flowed out behind her as she was running.  
  
She stopped in the kitchen and crossed her arms.  
  
"Great, Mom's on a business trip and Dad's disappeared. What am I supposed to do?"  
  
The thought crossed her mind.  
  
"A PARTY!" she screamed.  
  
She ran out of the dojo to hand out flyers.  
  
-Back on Catnai-  
  
Kenshin put his sword away.  
  
He reached up with his hand and wiped away the blood that dripping from his mouth.  
  
The demon's mauled body had disappeared into ashes after Kenshin delivered the final blow.  
  
He looked around at the devastated village, scanning for any more of these things.  
  
His mind snapped.  
  
"Coshin! Ughh!"  
  
His eye twitched.  
  
"She'd………. better………. Not………… have……….a………party……..WITHOUT ME!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
KS: Oh, touchy, touchy eh Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: hn.  
  
KS: Animefreak920, a.k.a Megan, Coshin was designed after you, AND YOU NEVER GUESSED THAT EVEN WHEN YOU READ IT IN SCHOOL!  
  
Kaoru- Oh, Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin: Ackkkkkk! *runs away*  
  
KS: Later!  
  
If I get more reviews I will make the next chapter.  
  
Ohhh, and for AF a.k.a. Megan S.  
  
I know you won't want to be my friend when I tell you this but, yes I do really LIKE LIKE you.  
  
So, I can wait until you stop liking Heie, and Seto, and Kurama, and *goes on*  
  
*depressed sigh*  
  
*walks away* 


	3. Party!

KS: *yawns* I finally got to typing this, hope Me--- I mean AF isn't too impatient.  
  
Coshin: say it!  
  
KS: no  
  
Kaorou- say it!  
  
KS: NO  
  
Coshin n' Kaorou: SAY IT!  
  
KS: okay…… hn  
  
Coshin n' Kaorou: Thank you  
  
KS: Just do the disclaimer  
  
Coshin n' Kaorou: KS doesn't own Kenshin but he does own his story and Coshin and he doesn't own Heie's famous 'hn'.  
  
KS: Thanks  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Coshin looked around the main room one more time.  
  
"It's perfect," she said clapping her hands together.  
  
The band (classic) was ready to play the music, the food was spread out, and she had moved everything so that there was enough room for dancing.  
  
"This is going to be great!"  
  
She heard a knock at the door and signaled for the band to begin.  
  
She trotted over to the door and opened it, letting her friends in.  
  
"Hi guys! Ucia, Tranchi, and Hiech! Come on in!"  
  
They lounged around and talked while more people came in.  
  
Two hours into the party, things began to spiral downward.  
  
Coshin heard a knock and the door and walked over to see who it was.  
  
She opened the door only to be pushed aside by three huge guys.  
  
They were jerks, three guys who just couldn't be nice even if their ba-----   
  
(KS: PG!!)  
  
- lives depended on it.  
  
They ran through the place tearing everything up.  
  
In the midst of the destruction the guests left one-by-one so that they could say they didn't do it.  
  
Soon everyone was gone and the three guys left with one laugh at Coshin and then left.  
  
She just fell to her knees and cried out in frustration.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KS: Yeah yeah, no action I know, but I'm just trying to stall the flaming I'm going to get for chapter 6. I'm going to say sorry to all Kenshin groupies in advanced.  
  
Coshin: What are you going to do?  
  
KS: Just wait ;)  
  
By the way, thanks for the reviews, and Shibarania, I'm only saying this because I know you and I know that you're going to rip my head off but I believe I have One hundred words per chappie.  
  
Anyway, thanks for the reviews!  
  
R&R. 


End file.
